


Crave You

by killingsaray



Series: Oh, Baby, It's Pleasure, This Pain [5]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Analingus, Anniversary, Cunnilingus, F/F, Murder Kink, Porn With Plot, Role Reversal, Strap-Ons, Top!Eve, Voyeurism, dark!eve, utter fucking FILTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: “I cannot keep you locked away like some sort of sex slave just because I crave you.”“I don’t mind.”ORThe anniversary of the events that happened in The Vault.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Oh, Baby, It's Pleasure, This Pain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543348
Comments: 25
Kudos: 486





	1. Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fixy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fixy/gifts).



> a stand-alone piece for Lauren, you minxy little baby doll. happy half-birthday 😂. wow, the fact that this became a two-partner should tell you how much I adore you. 😩

* * *

_crave ; [ kreyv ] : to long for ; want greatly ; desire eagerly ; to require or need with prompt attention_

_-Merriam-Webster Dictionary_

* * *

_Paris, August_

Eve could honestly get used to this. She was sunbathing topless on the second-floor balcony of the lavish Parisian flat Villanelle brought her to. The blonde had surprised her with a weekend trip for the one year anniversary of the day they first met.

Thus far, day one had consisted of Villanelle tying Eve’s hands behind her back, making her kneel on the chaise lounges, her body over the railing of the balcony, and roughly fucking her for all of Paris to see. Eve had cried out so loudly, they’d gained a tiny audience while Eve undoubtedly lost her voice. There was the man three flats to their left who sipped on his coffee and watched with vague interest as if this was a normal thing for him. Then there were the two women across the street who peered at them through the window, watching intently, occasionally turning to whisper something to one another. 

And finally there was the older woman —mid-seventies if Eve had to guess — who had mimed golf applause when Eve shouted her orgasm to the Eiffel Tower in the distance. 

Villanelle hadn’t stopped there. No, that had only been a taste of what she wanted to do to Eve. The blonde had a full-on addiction to Eve; her mind, her body, _and_ her soul.

Eve was able to take a few bites of her breakfast croissant before Villanelle lifted up the strawberry preserves and casually mentioned, “I wonder if this will taste better if I eat it off of your body.”

That started a two-hour fuckathon that left Eve’s tits and abdomen sticky. Naturally, Villanelle suggested that the only way to get it off was to shake up the champagne bottle, spray it all over Eve tits and let it roll down her body until she could suck it off of Eve’s pussy. 

Of course, then they actually had to shower and Villanelle had lathered Eve’s body with softly-scented soap. She paid special attention to ‘ _washing_ ’ Eve‘s lower body, which really just consisted of her circling the brunette’s clit until Eve came yet again. Then, she sat on the built-in marble shower bench and beckoned Eve to her. Eve dropped to her knees in the shower and ate Villanelle’s pussy until she was shrieking to the high heavens. And when Eve’s tongue slipped down into Villanelle’s asshole while she rapidly stroked her clit, Villanelle was _gone_. 

So, it was on day two, that Villanelle allowed her a reprieve for the afternoon, but only after she slow-fucked Eve with a strap-on before they started their day.

“Well, don’t you look good enough to eat.” Villanelle’s voice traveled straight to Eve’s nipples and they hardened immediately. If Villanelle noticed the Pavlovian effect her voice had on Eve’s body, she didn’t say anything. Instead, she shuffled out onto the balcony and leaned her forearms against the railing, looking out over the city. 

“I have been depriving this province of seeing your beauty.”

“Don’t you mean you’ve been keeping me from seeing the beauty of this province?”

“No.” Villanelle turned to Eve and grinned. “I have kept you from the city since we have been here.”

“I’ve been too distracted fo notice.” Eve grinned back. 

“I cannot keep you locked away like some sort of sex slave just because I crave you.”

“Then, where should we go?”

“Maybe a little shopping, and then dinner?”

“Drinks, too.”

“Yes, of course. Always drinks for you.” Villanelle chuckled.

“I want to go dancing, too.”

That was where Eve lost her. Villanelle was the furthest thing from a dancer. She found it awkward and purposeless, but—.

“What baby wants, baby gets,” she said with a roll of her eyes. The excited look on Eve’s face was enough to make her a little less reluctant to go. And Eve could tell. So, she decided that Villanelle needed a reward for stepping out of her comfort zone. 

Her hands reached her tits and squeezed. She pinched her own nipples, teasingly, and saw Villanelle’s eyes flash. One hand traveled down her stomach and into her black bikini bottoms as she spread her legs wide, feet landing on either side of the sun lounger. 

Villanelle looked torn between watching the hand on her tits and the hand between her thighs. Eve circled her own clit, rubbing in gentle circles until she could feel her wetness building and building. Her eyes closed and her lips parted in a soft moan as she teased herself. 

“Take them off,” came Villanelle’s gruff voice. 

And there, on the balcony, Eve fucked herself for Villanelle… and all of Paris.

* * *

Shopping with Villanelle was… an experience. She had an unspoken rule to never enter shops whose display window did not capture her attention. And the shops that they did enter were way beyond Eve’s price range. That didn’t stop Villanelle from buying any and everything that Eve touched.

Dinner and dessert at L’Initial had been mouth-wateringly delightful. Drinks in Bar 228 at Hotel Le Meurice we’re only accentuated by the sumptuous, yet cozy deep leather armchairs and soft lamplights. 

Eve noticed that Villanelle had been a bit distracted by a gentleman at the bar. 

“His suit is such an ugly color. Why would anyone buy it?” She tsked to Eve who chuckled into her gin martini. The brunette drained the remaining liquid and set it on the table in front of them. 

“One more and then we dance, yes?” When Eve nodded, Villanelle picked up the glass and headed to the bar, brushing past the ill-suited man and retrieved another drink for Eve.

Dancing at Raspoutine was hysterical. Eve had less rhythm than Villanelle which made the younger woman feel so much better. She still moved reluctantly but was content enough to let Eve dance around her. Every now and then, Villanelle would search the crowd, and Eve waved it off as the instincts of an assassin. When Eve had her fill of fun, the pair made their way to the exit. The moment they were through the door, Villanelle patted her pockets and frowned. 

  
“I think I left my credit card with the barkeep. It will be for two minutes. Wait for me here?”

A buzzed Eve nodded and stood beside the entrance of the nightclub. It was late, but the line to enter was still long as young club hoppers hoped to be allowed in the dancers.

Exactly two minutes later as a buzzed Eve was contemplating how happy she was to be alive in Paris with Villanelle when the blonde reappeared beside her. “Ready?”

Eve nodded and allowed Villanelle to pull her down the street to their rented car. Eve opened the driver's side door and Villanelle rounded the rear of the car to open the passenger side. 

A loud commotion at the entrance of the club drew Eve’s attention just as she was about to fold her body to enter the car. 

“Get in the car, Eve,” Villanelle told her. 

Two muscular men dressed in black suits scanned the street from left to right, eventually spotting the two women moments before they started down the pavement.

“Now!” Villanelle commanded and Eve obeyed, sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car. As they sailed away from the two men, Eve watched in the rearview mirror as one of the men pulled a gun from his waistband and pointed it at the unsuspecting driver who was coming down the street behind Eve and Villanelle. The car slammed on its breaks and his partner opened the car door and pulled the terrified driver out of his car, effectively commandeering it. 

“I cannot _believe_ you are _working_ right now!” Eve shouted at Villanelle. 

“It is not my fault. Konstantin sent me his name when we got here.”

“I thought you didn’t owe Konstantin any debts anymore.”

“I don’t, but there is a bigger picture, Eve.” 

The sound of glass being punctured rang in Eve’s ears mere milliseconds before she saw a hole appear in the windshield between herself and Villanelle. 

Villanelle rolled her and sighed as if it were a small inconvenience, like a restaurant forgetting her request for extra duck sauce. More punctures in the glass ending in Villanelle leaning forward and pulling two pistols from under the seat. She removed the safety and turned around to return fire at the car behind them. 

Eve turned right, and the car followed, gaining speed every time Eve did. She dipped in between over the scattered number of cars on the road at this late hour and refused to stop at red lights. 

Right. 

Right. 

Left.

And they were approaching their flat far too quickly for Eve’s comfort. Heart racing and unprecedented fury coursing through her veins, Eve knew she couldn’t risk anyone tracing them back to their rental home.

Eve whipped the wheel to the left, shifting gears from drive to neutral. The moment they were facing the car that had been chasing them, nose to nose, she shifted into reverse, driving the car backward. 

Eve snatched up the spare pistol from Villanelle’s lap and fired three shots, each catching the wheel well and blowing out the tire. The car swerved and as the driver tried to regain control of the car, he turned too far to the right. The car hit the sidewalk and rammed into a parked car, flipping over the roof of it and ending upside down in the street, flames already beginning to escape from the damaged engine. Eve fired two more accurate shots, forcing the oil pipe to detonate and Villanelle smiled devilishly as the car exploded in a fiery ball of red and yellow flames.

* * *

Eve had not spoken a single word since they arrived at the flat. She opened the door with trembling fingers and walking slowly toward the bedroom, Villanelle trailing behind her. Eve tossed her keys and clutch on the bed before sitting at the foot of it. Villanelle dawdled awkwardly in the doorway before crossing the short distance and kneeling before Eve. She removed the brunette’s shoes, one by one, and reached up to place a hand on Eve’s face only to be pushed away. Villanelle lifted her eyebrows and tried again.

“Eve, I am so--.” 

Villanelle heard the smack before the stinging pain across her cheek. Her jaw dropped and she looked at Eve in surprise. She saw the second smack coming and quickly grabbed Eve’s hand. But Eve’s reflexes were just as quick. Her free hand whipped through the air and landed against Villanelle’s throat. She squeezed the sides like Villanelle had taught her and watched with sick pleasure as Villanelle’s face turned a pretty shade of pink.

“Let go,” Eve commanded. Yanked her hand from Villanelle’s grasp.

“Eve.” It was a warning, but Eve couldn’t be bothered to care. 

She had just killed someone. Two someones, actually. It was a dichotomy: the fact that she had been both in control of her actions and on autopilot. Villanelle was in danger. She had been in danger, and so she did what she had to do. 

But now that the dust had settled, the consequences of her actions were weighing heavily on her mind. 

_She had killed someone. She was a murderer._

Villanelle’s eyes searched hers and whatever she saw there was enough to make the blonde release Eve’s hand. Maybe she saw the fury. Or she could have noticed the perverse need for power. 

“Take off your clothes,” commanded Eve. Villanelle did as she was told, standing at the foot of the bed, before Eve, removing her suit piece-by-piece until all that was left was her bra and panties.

“Everything,” Eve said, picking up the skinny tie that Villanelle had been wearing. She stood to her full height which was still at least two inches shorter than Villanelle, but she refused to care. “On the bed. Ass up.”

There was a time when Villanelle had said those exact words to Eve, and while it was strange to hear them coming from her, it was not unwelcome. 

A very naked Villanelle slipped onto the mattress and, for all intents and purposes, assumed the position. She felt the mattress dip behind her as Eve knelt behind her. 

“Hands.”

The blonde brought her hands behind her back and remained quiet and patient as Eve fumbled slightly to tie her hands with the sliver of material. When it was finally tied, Eve took a handful of Villanelle’s soft blonde hair and pulled until the blonde was upright and on her knees.

“ _You_ wanted this. You wanted _me_ to become this. To become like you. So,” she pushed Villanelle’s upper body back down onto the bed, “here I am.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW af

* * *

“ _ You _ wanted this. You wanted  _ me _ to become this. To become like you. So,” she pushed Villanelle’s upper body back down onto the bed, “here I am.”

* * *

“Don’t move.”

Goosebumps littered Villanelle’s skin and she found herself actually giddy with anticipation of what was to come. Eve wasn’t wrong. She wanted this; she wanted to know that she wasn’t alone in this world. That there was someone else out there that was just like her. Eve’s darkness was apparent to her the moment they’d met one year ago in Villanelle’s club. And now, every star had aligned so perfectly, until they had arrived at the moment they shared now.

The moment where Eve was slipping off of the bed and heading to the bedside table where Villanelle had deposited exactly what Eve was looking for. She opened the drawer, removing her treasure: their favorite toy. Eve moved out of Villanelle’s line of sight to shed her dress before slipping her legs into the harness and pulling it up her legs and over her thong. She tightened the straps and then stood at the foot of the bed silently. 

Quietly. 

Waiting. 

She couldn’t believe her luck when Villanelle fucking Astankova made a soft, impatient preening noise. She tugged slightly on the tie that held her wrists together and Eve watched as the movement ripples from her shoulders down to the small of her back, each muscle making its presence known. Eve grinned. She understood it now, the addicting taste of power that Villanelle must feel every time she has Eve bent over any surface. It was a heady cocktail of amusement and desire, knowing that she was waiting and wanting and  _ nervous as fuck _ . Because really the outcome could vary. Eve could leave her there tied up and naked, ass high in the air, pussy dripping with untouched sweetness. She could spank her abruptly, forcing her to call out for help that would never come. 

Or, she could satisfy the curiosity that she’d had about Villanelle for the longest time:  _ was she a squirter? _

_ “Every woman is capable of it.” Villanelle had told her once. “It is just a matter of finding the right pressure points to make it happen.” _

In mere seconds, Eve had crossed the divide and slipped onto the mattress, hand sailing through the air, connecting with the soft skin of Villanelle’s ass. The force pushed her body forward slightly, but Villanelle barely made a sound, save for a small “ _ mmph _ !” as she bit her lip. Eve spanked her again, this time on the opposite globe of her ass. 

Same result. 

Except for this time, Eve watched as her muscles contracted and when she relaxed, more come slipped from her pussy. She was enjoying this.

The next slap that Eve administered was to Villanelle’s cunt and it was a delight to hear the blonde call out, followed by a guttural moan as Eve pressed two fingers inside and turned them once. Twice. And then yanked them out before spanking each of her ass cheeks again. 

She did it over and over again until she heard—.

“Please! Eve!”

And even Eve couldn’t argue with that needy little prayer. So, she lie flat in the bed, feet dangling off and crossed at the ankles, and captured Villanelle’s clit in her mouth. 

“ _ Oh _ ,  _ fuck _ !  _ Yes _ !” Villanelle called out.

Eve slid her tongue up and down, shoving it inside every now and then. 

“ _ Don’t stop _ !  _ Please _ !” 

Eve could read Villanelle’s body just as well as Villanelle could read hers. She knew that she was close, but she also knew that Villanelle hadn’t earned her orgasm yet. 

Three fingers poised at Villanelle’s entrance, Eve rose up onto her knees. 

“If you come, you’ll be punished.” 

“Wha— _ uhn _ !”

Whatever Villanelle was going to say was cut off by the overwhelming sensation of Eve’s fingers curled deep inside of her mixed with the soft, indescribable feeling of Eve’s tongue in her ass. 

Fingers flexed, trying to reach for Eve’s wild curls. Villanelle just wanted to feel them. To press Eve’s face further into her. But her tied hands refused to budge, so she settled for arching her back more and it was just enough for Eve’s tongue to slip just  _ that  _ much further inside. And  _ holy fuck _ it made a difference because now her pussy fluttered instead of clenched, a tale-tell sign that her orgasm was rapidly approaching. She thought she’d gotten away with it until she felt the punishing snap of Eve’s palm against her ass. 

But it didn’t help. And neither did the second smack. Or the third. And with the fourth, that was it. 

Her toes curled, her eyes rolled back and she came on Eve’s fingers. 

But she couldn’t even enjoy it because Villanelle  _ knew  _ what she had done. And if Eve’s temper was anything like hers, Villanelle knees punishment would swiftly follow. 

“Aw, baby,” Eve cooed, sickly sweet, “you came.”

_ Fuck _ . 

Villanelle’s nipples tightened at the threat that Eve’s soft voice held. It was nice, and calming. 

Too nice. 

Too calming. She should really get prepared for what was to come. A sticky hand spread flat across the middle of her back and her body was forced onto the mattress, legs spread only slightly. Eve’s knees were placed on either side of Villanelle’s legs.

“Eve, I am so— _ ohh _ !”

Villanelle felt herself be spread open by Eve’s thumbs and then it was  _ right there _ . The hard tip of Eve’s cock was gliding up and down her wetness. Villanelle shivered. Her fingers balled into fists and she tried to slow her breathing as she waited. 

And waited. 

Until Eve decided it was time. Slowly — _so_ _fucking slowly_ — Eve pushed the large phallus inside. Inch by agonizing inch. And Villanelle’s greedy little cunt swallowed it whole and still wanted more. Whatever Eve wanted to give her, she would take.

“Look at you.” Eve murmured, absolutely enthralled with the sight of the strap-on moving inside of Villanelle. When she was seated inside, and Villanelle thought she could come just from the full feeling, Eve said, “You take my cock so well.”

Villanelle moaned. Loudly. 

“I won’t be gentle,” Eve told her.

_ Please,  _ **_please_ ** _ don’t be gentle _ , Villanelle silently begged. But the only sounds that came out of her mouth were whimpers. 

Eve pulled out and slammed back in, forcing Villanelle's body further against the bed. Her clit rubbed against the soft duvet and her eyes closed. Again and again, it happened. But it was when Eve had shifted her position to crouch on her feet for leverage, that Villanelle knew she meant business. 

Up and down Eve rocked, effectively dropping her cock inside of her, punishing Villanelle by fucking her into the mattress. Villanelle’s teeth pulled at the sheets as she tried to ground herself because _ fuck _ it felt so good, but she wanted to be a good girl for Eve. 

“ _ Yeah _ ,  _ yeah _ ,  _ yeah!” _ Villanelle cried through gritted teeth. When Eve’s thighs began to burn from the workout, she untied Villanelle’s hands.

“Come sit on my cock like a good girl.”

Eve lie on her back and pulled Villanelle atop of her. With her back to Eve’s front, Villanelle used her hands to hold her weight and she used her lower body to bounce up and down, taking Eve’s entire length. 

When Eve reached around and pinched Villanelle nipples with one hand and played with her clit using the other, she knew what she was doing. She alternated between soft kisses and bites against Villanelle's arm, shoulder, back… wherever she could reach really. Pressure built in Villanelle’s pussy and it was unlike anything she’d ever felt. Too much stimulation all at once. But then Eve added something else to the mix. 

Her hand tapped harshly against Villanelle’s clit and she commanded, “Come. Now.”

And how ‘bout that? Villanelle lifted herself up and off of her cock and sure enough, Eve watched as Villanelle squirted and it was beautiful and messy just like them. 

“Fuck that’s sexy. One more time, baby. Come on.” Eve urged as she took hold of her cock and felt around until it slipped back inside of her girlfriend. Villanelle immediately resumed her movements, too lost in the building sensations again to care that they would probably have to sleep on the couch tonight. Her head fell backward, blonde hair tickling Eve’s face and neck. 

“Do the thing again. Please.” Villanelle pleaded. The brunette smacked her hand firmly against Villanelle’s clit the way she needed it. Villanelle ground down twice more on the cock circled her hips and when she lifted up, she squirted again, sobbing with the relief that came from unloading the sweet pressure. 

A small while later after Eve had shed the harness and they’d turn on their sides, she had become the big spoon to a ruthless assassin. Eve pulled her back against her chest and kissed her cheek softly while rubbing at the damp hair sticking to Villanelle’s temples. “It’s exhausting to be manipulated, isn’t it?”

Villanelle switched positions until she was facing Eve. “I am truly sorry, Eve. I will do whatever it takes for you to forgive me. I love you.”

Eve kissed her. “I love you too.” Villanelle grinned and rolled Eve onto her back, eager to reclaim the upper hand. But Eve found that she was not ready to give it up. 

She placed a hand at the crown of Villanelle’s head, pushing her down. 

“Eat.”

And Villanelle gladly ate Eve’s pussy until her jaw ached and Eve was a soaked, throbbing mess.


End file.
